Hace juego con todo
by InsideBlue
Summary: Diez años más tarde.  Spoilers del final de la serie. Justin/Brian. R


Abre el armario y saca el abrigo marrón. Hace frío, en ésta época del año, y Brian odia cuando la brisa helada se le cuela bajo las mangas, o le acaricia la base del cuello sin avisar, dejándole en el cuerpo una sensación de desasosiego que siempre tarda un buen rato en disiparse.

La bufanda está sobre la cama. No se ha molestado en hacerla porque para qué. Tendrá que cambiar las sábanas de todos modos, cuando vuelva, y además le gusta verla deshecha, da la sensación de haber sido habitada, _usada_. Le recuerda a pelo rubio desparramándose en mechones, a noches de sudor y gemidos ciegos, a jadeos ahogados en la almohada. La verdad es que le gustan bastante las camas deshechas, si se lo para a pensar.

Camina descalzo hasta el sofá y se sienta para ponerse los zapatos. Los calcetines, enredados en una bola, parecen estar decididos a no separarse y hasta tiene que forcejear un poco, con esos cabrones. Va tener que explicarle a la chica que le hace la colada que los calcetines no se enrollan sobre sí mismos por parejas, gracias, que son _todos_ negros por _algo_.

Nota algo rugoso bajo el dedo del pie y baja la vista. Hay algo pequeño, oscuro y rasposo, que rasca la piel. Ha visto la quemadura en la alfombra miles de veces ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?. No lo dice nunca cuando le preguntan por qué no tira esa mierda de alfombra. Dice "Hace juego con todo" y lo dice de tal manera que a nadie se le ocurre rechistar. La alfombra se quemó una noche, hace tiempo. Justin y él fumaban porros en el sofá, viendo solo a medias la teletienda. Brian recuerda haber ido a besarlo, hacer un intento, fallar, intentarlo otra vez y fallar de nuevo porque Justin no paraba de reírse, brillante, perfecto, y al final chocar como adolescentes porque en ese momento, la verdad, tenían más o menos la misma coordinación que si fuesen adolescentes. A Justin se le cayó el porro, que quemó la alfombra, dejando ese manchurrón negro ahí, destacando sobre el blanco. Pero Brian no se dio cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente porque por fin se estaban besando y quién sabe si volverían a conseguir encajar, colocados como estaban y sintiendo que se movían como humo. Recuerda haberle abierto el pantalón, metérselo entero en la boca, de un solo golpe, hasta rozar la garganta. Recuerda Justin gimiendo, medio-gruñendo incoherencias "Lento, tan lento_Bria- Dios_" mientas subía y bajaba, tan despacio que podía sentir cada rasgo de la piel . A Justin susurrando en su nuca, frotándose contra él, diciendo "Joder" acariciándole la polla. "Déjame follarte Brian" Subiendo la mano para lamerse la palma, llenándosela de saliva, bajándola de nuevo. Hostia_Joder_ "¿Me dejas follarte?" Y Brian dejándose, ahí, contra el sofá, con los labios de Justin en el cuello, las manos de Justin en la espalda, y en el culo, y en la polla, follándoselo hasta hacerlo gemir y rogar y embestir contra su polla, haciéndole morder la tela sin darse cuenta, agarrarse al sofá y mandar toda su dignidad a la mierda, porque se supone que para eso se droga uno, para poder negarlo todo después.

La verdad es que la alfombra no hace juego con nada, pero hace juego con él, por eso se la queda.

Se levanta del sofá y coge la maleta. Se asegura de tener la cartera y las llaves en el bolsillo.

Lo último que coge es el billete de avión.

Lo recibió hace unos días, el sobre vacío excepto por un pequeño pedazo de papel con una dirección, y un nombre. Ni esperanzas, ni preguntas, ni promesas. Sólo una dirección, un nombre, y una elección.

_Hacemos lo que queremos cuando queremos, Justin. _

Puede que otras cosas no pero enseñó bien al chico, ese tanto se lo apunta.

Cuando apaga la luz los últimos diez años, y los recuerdos, se quedan ahí, dormidos, esperando a que vuelva.

Tiene una dirección, y un nombre. Ha tomado una decisión.

Quien puede saber lo que pasará, a partir de ahora.

La puerta del Loft hace un pequeño chasquido cuando se cierra.

Al final, Brian Kinney tarda en regresar a casa unos días más de la cuenta.


End file.
